The Necklace
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: A fic inspired by the picture Lea Michele tweeted of the necklace she'll be wearing next season. Finnchel fluff.


**AN: So this is a oneshot I got the idea for when I saw a picture of a prop that will be used in season two: A necklace saying Finn. Isn't that totally sweet? I just couldn't help myself! *gush* Enjoy!**

He told her he loved her. Just thinking about the moment sent chills down his spine.

He was so hyped up for their performance. He honestly thought they were going to win. It had been only them in the lobby of the auditorium. Like a magnet, he found himself being pulled across the room to her. She stepped towards him too as if she felt that same force. "Break a leg," she breathed.

Everything came crashing down on him when she said that. Rachel Berry stood in front of him. He had been trying to woo her for the past two months and for the first time in that timeframe, she was single. And she couldn't have looked more beautiful. So the _Bump It_ was a bit much, but everything else was just beautiful. Her eyes were played up with just the right amount of makeup and that gold dress looked better on her than all the other Glee girls combined. The light was catching her face just perfectly and it just... came out.

_"I love you,"_

He supposed he had known for a while now. The way that somehow everything reminded him of her. From the things she loved like gold stars to really general things like the color brown; he found himself constantly thinking of her.

His jealousy about her relationship with Jesse was also a hint too. When he was with Quinn, he told her he loved her many times. When he looked back on it now, he laughed. It was infatuation. That's what his mother had told him and now he knew it was true. If that was love, things with Rachel were... He didn't even know.

Then, when Quinn revealed that the baby was Puck's, his pain wasn't over jealousy that Puck had slept with his girlfriend, it was the pain of losing his child. He couldn't believe that the child he had grown to love wasn't even really his.

Any regret he may have had about telling Rachel he loved her washed away when she gave him that smile. A smile so optimistic it could cure cancer. But it was real. She was really that happy with him. But now it was show time. It was funny how appropriate the song was.

_Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man ain't alway what it's supposed to be  
Oh boy, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully  
_  
It was just the perfect song for them. The perfect reconciliation song. And after all that, they were together.

It had been three weeks since they started going out and he decided to give her a gift. No, they didn't celebrate "weekiversarys"; he just wanted to give her a surprise. He had a necklace for her with the letters that spelt his name. He knew she would love it.

He called her and asked her to come out with him. Their houses were close to each other and there was a park with a beautiful trail directly inbetween them. Often times he would spontaneously call her up and just walk with her aimlessly for hours, talking about life. He sat on a rock at the front of that very park, smiling at the memory, as he saw her show up.

She looked beautiful, as usual. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her new bangs hanging out. She wore a little bright yellow sundress and gold ballet flats. To anyone else, she probably would have looked ordinary, but to him she was gorgeous.

She beamed when she caught his eye, running into his arms. He enveloped her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. She loved it when he did that, she felt so petite and safe. He thought he could her against his chest like that for eternity, but he also knew that he had work to do. He laid her back on her feet, grabbing her face in both hands and kissing her lightly. She tasted like strawberries. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time in months, but really they had seen each other just yesterday. He beamed down on her and took her hand wordlessly, guiding her through the woodsy trail to their spot.

They slowly made their way down the trail, enjoying the sounds of the forest together as birds tweeted and chipmunks made their way through the trees. When they got to the dead end of the trail, they began to warily walk through the trees, over to the tipped over tree that they would usually sit on.

Finn sat first, his butt making a crunch sound on the bark. Rachel sat down next to him and smiled. They hadn't spoken a word so far.

"I have something for you," Finn finally spoke up, fiddling in his pocket.

Rachel beamed when she saw the red, velvet square box come out of his pocket. He opened it up slowly. Silver lining, a gold chain... It was upside down. Rachel let out a soft giggle. "It's upside down." she informed.

He chuckled at his own idiocy and flipped it over, opening it faster this time. There were letters spelling out Finn's name. Rachel gasped, putting both her hands over her mouth. She started to cry tears of joy. It was so perfect.

Finn saw a tear slip, quickly shutting the jewelry case and slipping an arm around his girl. "Shh, it's okay," he murmured into her ear. "You don't have to wear it."

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asked incredulously, a smile playing on her lips. "Finn, these are tears of happiness. I love you. I love the necklace."

Finn beamed. "I'm glad," was all he could think to say. He gestured for her to turn around as he unclasped the necklace and clasped it around her neck. It lay just below her collar bone and the position the sun was in now made it shine.

She grinned hugely. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you too." he breathed, giving her a kiss that was sure to not be their last.


End file.
